1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to in-line skate frame and tool devices for an in-line skate and, more particularly, it relates to in-line skate frame and tool devices for an in-line skate which has a quick-release in-line skate wheel axle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, in-line roller skating is a popular activity enjoyed by many recreationists and enthusiasts. Because of the ever increasing popularity, many manufacturers have developed and continue to develop new and improved in-line skates. In the prior art, many references focus on removing the blade from the boot. Evidently, however, prior to the filing of the cross-referenced patent application entitled "Quick Release In-Line Skate Wheel Axle", above, no references providing for quick release of the individual wheels and/or axles of an in-line skate are known.
To date, traditional methods of attaching the skate wheels to the blade frame utilize a bolt axle bolted to the blade frame by conventional methods. Attachment of the bolt axles to the blade frame is generally accomplished by using at least one or more wrenches; one wrench on each side of the of the blade frame. Upon attachment to the blade frame, the bolt heads on the bolt axle are generally positioned outside the blade frame. Positioning the bolt heads outside the blade frame often subjects the bolt heads to extreme wear since the bolt head will frequently contact the skating surface when the in-line skate is angled during tuns, intentionally scraped along by the skater during specific skate maneuvers, etc. In fact, often the bolt heads wear to the point that the bolt axles can not be removed from the blade frame using a conventional wrench. In a few instances, the skate wheels are actually riveted to the blade frame and are essentially not removable from the blade frame by conventional methods.
The Gierveld, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,846 describes a shoe 12 provided with a sole plate 17 carrying two threaded parts 18, 19 and a roller skate 11 having a frame 13 with wheels 14-16 and front and rear brackets 21, 22 for receiving the threaded parts 18, 19 to attach the frame 13 to the sole plate 17 of the shoe 12. As illustrated in FIG. 13 of the Gierveld patent, a tapped axle extends beyond the outer surface of the frame extension to which the wheel assembly mounts securely thereon. Two bolts 2 are threaded onto the ends of the axles securely attaching the axle to the frame extensions. The wheel assembly includes a tubular spacer 6 between the inner surfaces 8 of the frame extension with the axle running therethrough.
Furthermore, the wheel assembly of the Gierveld patent has two enclosed ball bearing assemblies 5 with the balls retained within either an inner raceway or an outer raceway. The inner raceway 3 rests on the spacer 6 providing free rotation of the ball bearing around the spacer. The outer raceway 5 is either part of the wheel hub 7 or formed in a ring fitted into the wheel hub 7. In the Gierveld patent's assembly, the wheel rotates via the ball bearings and the bolts are securely tightened retaining the spacer and the wheel via the ball bearings to the frame extensions. Also, the bolts are retained in recessed parts of the frame. Additionally, the axle can be threaded into tapped holes in the two opposing frame openings so that no bolt or nut is needed.
While attempting to address the problem of nut and/or bolt wear, the design of the Gierveld patent does not overcome the problem itself. In the Gierveld patent, the design of the axle is basically a bolt with a threaded tip, and the frame hole being tapped with a matching thread to receive the axle tip. The axle tip does not extend through the frame to the outside surface of the frame thereby shielding the axle from exposure to the wear described above. Regardless, however, the bolt head must be recessed to prevent wear to the bolt head. In the Gierveld patent, additional tools are required for tightening and re-tightening the bolts.
In the prior art, other in-line skate wheels are retained to the blade using bushings and other such methods. Also, the prior art further describes systems wherein the in-line skate itself is disconnectable from the boot. See, for example, the Olsen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,199. Nevertheless, all of the above designs require additional, and sometimes cumbersome, tools to disconnect the wheels from the frame, if the wheels can be disconnected at all|